


when the sky cries....

by axtual_soulmatxs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teenage Dan Howell, Teenage Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axtual_soulmatxs/pseuds/axtual_soulmatxs
Summary: Dan never particulary enjoyed rainy weather. But maybe after this walk with phil he'll change his mind...Just a cute little fic for rainy days! (or not! i wrote it when the sun was shining)
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	when the sky cries....

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! it's my first fanfic and honestly i don't know if i have the courage to actually upload it but if you're reading thiis...well, i did!  
> First of all, EXCUSE MY ENGLISH! I'm sorry about any grammatical mistakes (or my horrible spelling)....  
> Anyways, thanks for stopping by, i hope you enjoy my fic!!! <3

Dan is looking outside the window of his classroom, during his science class. Raindrops are hitting the glass more forcefully now. It looks like a proper downpour. Dan's thinking that he never particularly like rain. When he was a child, he hated rainy days because he couldn't go out and play in the garden. As a teenager however, he didn't really care. Introverted Dan wasn't keen on hanging out with friends anyways. Staying inside was far better. The main reason why he didn't like rain though was that rainy weather is too sad. He always thought that the sky was crying...

On the other hand, rainy days were perfect when it came to Phil. Dan always forgets his umbrella (or sometimes pretends he forgot it) so they share Phil's. It became a habit after a while! Every time it rains Phil walks Dan home after school and on their way Dan can watch Phil talking vividly about something new he learned at school or just mentioning facts about random animals (usually lions). It's an opportunity really. For Dan to spend a little more time with Phil, being too aware of their elbows bruising or the side glances Phil gives him or Phil's silly giggles that make his tongue visible between his teeth, something that Dan secretly finds adorable and cute but... No, they are best friends with Phil. That's all they are and all they will ever be. Doesn't matter how much Dan enjoys looking into the blue/green/yellow of Phil's eyes and the fact that he blushes fiercefully  
every time Phil accidentally bumps into him while walking side by side. Doesn't matter if he wants to hold Phil's hand and touch his cheek and close the distance between them and...

"Howell? I've been calling your name forever." His teacher interrupts his, honestly weird, thoughts.  
"Oh...err...excuse me sir...I was...thinking." he says awkwardly.

"Thinking?" his teacher says with a raised eyebrow and Dan nods briefly. "I wish you were thinking about the answer to my question Howell. Tell me now...

***^.^***

Dan is watching the rain which is weirdly calming this time, while he is waiting on the stairs that lead to the main entrance of his high school, for Phil to finish his class.

"So how was class today?" calls Phil, who appeared out of the blue behind him and caused him to lose his balance and almost roll down the stairs. "Jesusonabicycle" he cries and Phil laughs heartily while apologising for the fright he gave Dan.

"Sorry for terrorising you!!" he says, his grin never vanishing from his face.

"S' fine... Class was fine. I'm fine." he replies simply to all of Phil's questions.

"Oh. That sounds...promising." Phil says looking a bit concerned about Dan's neutrality but what did he expect? "Anyway! Let me guess... forgot your umbrella?" he says, his face returning to the enthusiastic expression.

"Oh. My. God. How did you guess?" Dan answes sarcastically.

"Some things never change..." the other boy says, looking in his bag. "Oh my gosh! Dan?" he says and his face has now  
expression of panic.

"What? What happened?" the other asks.

"I forgot mine too! My umbrella! Dan I'm so so so sorry!!!"

"Phil are you serious? You scared the fuck out of me!" You once forgot your umbrella, what's the big deal? I never bring it!"

"Yes... but how are YOU going home now?"

"Phiiiiiiiiil!" Dan literally yells at him. "Stop being such a nice person, okay? It makes me feel like shit!"

"Dan you're not-"

"That's not the point! The point is: I can go home like that, you don't have to worry about me! You should worry about youtself!"  
Phil says nothing in response he just frowns.

"Alright. I'm going now. You should do the same. Bye!" Dan says and turns on his heel but before he can take a step further somone grabs his arm.

"I'm coming with you." says Phil and Dan can't help but look at Phil's hand on his arm.

"Your house is literally the opposite direction and you DON'T have an umbrella! Besides, I am capable of walking a few blocks on my own!"

"Yes but I don't want you to." Phil insists. Dan rolls his eyes and turns away, knowing Phil is not going to change his mind easily. Not that he wants to protest anymore. Extra time with Phil sounds like a dream...

Back to reality, Phil lets his hand slide, in light speed, down Dan's arm and before he has the time to realise it, reaches his palm and holds it with his own. He doesn't turn to look at Dan who is currently panicking and looking at their joined hands and at Phil's face, unable to deside which one image deserves to be noticed more. They both continue their pace, fingers now entangled, both grinning until their cheeks hurt.

***^.^***

They don't hurry their pace, even if it doesn't stop pouring. Dan refuses to believe this is real life and keeps trying to wake himself up from a lovely dream, though the water, that turns his hair curly, tells him otherwise. They're walking slowly, listening to the raindrops hitting the ground, not wanting this moment to end even if it is SO FUCKING FREEZING. Phil glances from time to time at Dan who's flushing red and feels his own cheeks heating up. They're soaking and freezing but their touch feels so WARM... Dan didn't know that a touch could make him feel so many things all at once...

"You look sick." Dan says eventually breaking the comfortable silence. "I would give you my jacket if I wasn't afraid that I'll die doing so."

Phil giggles and so does Dan and they both look terribly soaking wet but they don't mind. Right now, they need to live the moment, enjoy each others company that makes them shiver (perhaps the fact that they're walking in the rain makes them shiver...or maybe both!). They're approaching Dan's house when suddenly Phil starts coughing.

"You should have gone home!" Dan says, squeezing gentlr Phil's hand.

"I'm (cough) fine."

"Yeah. I can see that." the other boy says ironically. "You're coming in?" he asks Phil and it's more like a statement.

"Nah. I have a lot of homework and my mum's-"

"Shut the fuck up Philip, you're coming in"

***^.^***

Phil in Dan's familly couch, wearing freshly washed clothes from Dan's closet, covered with two blankets. Dan handing Phil a mug with hot chocolate he just made for him, still in wet clothes.

"Dan go change! I'm fine, I told you!" Phil tells him.

"Alright, alright..." Dan whines until he's in his room. He leaves the living room just to return a few seconds later to check how Phil is feeling, still in his wet clothes.

"Dan just go change, PLEASE! You'll get sick!"

"Look who's talking... Phil YOU are already sick!" he points out and leaves the room once again.

When he comes back, Phil is pouring himself more hot chocolate, because of course he drank it all!

"You're unbelievable!" he says with a huge grin. He just can't help smiling when he's around Phil.

"Whaaaaat? It's delicious!" the other boy says, sipping the chocolate drink. "The only thing that is missing is the marshmallows!"

"I don't mean that! You idiot, I told you I could walk home alone! Why did you follow me?"

"Because I care about you!"

"And I care about YOU and now YOU literally have a fever!" he says while feeling Phil's forehead.

"Yeah...well...I wouldn't be here now if I hadn't followed you. And I'm kinda glad I did." he says, his cheeks turning pink and Dan doesn't know if it's because of the fever or...

"Phil you're fucking SICK! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Also I wouldn't have the chance to ask you a favour." Phil continues and smiles sheepishly.

Dan rolls his eyes.

"What favour?"

"Can you come here and cuddle?... I'm still cold!" Phil says with pleading eyes and Dan doesn't even know how to react to all this...this...situation. He blushes again as he considers the possibility of his parents walking in to the sight of their son cuddling with... his best friend? He honestly doesn't understand what their relationship is anymore. He realizes though that he doesn't really care. He likes what happens right now, at the moment and he decides that he has to accept it and embrace it. Embrace Phil.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm coming. You needy creature." Dan mutters under his breath, knowing that the other boy can somehow hear him.

"I am. Now come here!" he now demands while laughing, his cute little giggle, Dan thinks as he joins Phil in the couch, feeling warm...perhaps TOO warm... It's such a nice feeling... Being cuddled by Phil, being generally touched by Phil.

"You know, I love your hair like that, I sometimes wish you keep this style." Phil says as he's playing with Dan's curls. Dan doesn't complain... how could he possibly complain while he can feel Phil's breath hot against the skin of his neck. Even if it tingles...even if he usually doesn't appreciate this feeling. How can he complain while Phil's arms are around him? How can he complain when he feels so warm and good and LOVED at some point? Maybe... he thinks, maybe the sky doesn't always cry because it's sad... maybe... sometimes... raindrops are happy tears...

**Author's Note:**

> The end...?
> 
> thanks very very much for reading! i appreciate every single one of you who actually read it (im sorry im really emotional!!!!!!!!!)
> 
> Also, a big thanks to my besties bc i wouldn't write this right now if they hadn't encouraged me. Thank you <3


End file.
